


Boston Prequel: Jack and Scarlet

by morgan_cian



Series: Boston [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet's back story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Prequel: Jack and Scarlet

She adjusted her skirt as she reclined in the high barstool. From the darkened shadows of the corner she could observe the lounge area. The meet and greet, the seduction, the temptations that led to the playrooms or the bedrooms.

Daisy’s laugh pealed out over the den and Scarlet narrowed her eyes. Her bed companion was in rare form. Denim cutoffs, bare feet, and a gingham halter top. Hell, even her brown locks were in pig tails.

She was ensconced between two new lesbian arrivals, bikers by the looks of them. The one on Daisy’s left covered the girl’s full pink lips while the woman on the right bared Daisy’s rounded breast and tweaked the perky nipple.

Scarlet sighed. Daisy wouldn’t be in her bed tonight. Figures.

“Why the long face, baby girl.” Boston kissed her naked shoulder. “You know you could join them.”

She turned and burrowed into the man’s arms. The man who could satisfy all but her basic need, he could send her soaring and catch her in the end. That’s why she wouldn’t go to Honey’s. She couldn’t be the sweet submissive that the Dommes seemed to want. She craved what they wouldn’t give her. She turned her head against his chest and saw that Daisy was naked from the waist up and squirming. 

That’s what most dykes looked for, she thought sourly, from her experience. Pretty dainty girls who were satisfied with drenching the sheets with their cum. Little girls who would run away screaming at the crack of a whip.

She had Daisy for sex, but it wasn’t satisfying with the lack of dominance, ownership. Boston provided her ownership and if she had to belong to man, then Boston was the best. But he couldn’t fuck like a woman could.

His hands slide up her bare arms causing her to shiver. “What do you need, sweetheart? I’m not going to leave my girl wanting.”

“I’ll take care of that.” The deep voice with a hint of gravel had Scarlet shuddering and her nipples tightening.

The woman before her was tall, dressed in leather, and an obvious dyke. She felt Boston’s hands give a questioning squeeze. She smiled her reassurance and got a kiss to the forehead before her owner slipped away.

“Dance with me,” the woman commanded and Scarlet had to lock her knees to keep from sinking to the floor. She was pulled into arms covered in soft leather. The woman’s hands squeezed the back of her neck and her ass simultaneously. Scarlet purred and rubbed against the woman’s body.

“Such a pretty little pussy,” The woman said against her before nipping it gently, “But are you dainty like your friend or a tiger ready to be tamed?”

Scarlet moaned as the woman possessed her mouth. The hand on her ass slipped beneath the slit in her skirt that went to her hip. The warmth of flesh against her own had her hips canting forward.

Then she was being led from the room into an unoccupied playroom that was on the small side, just a kneeling bench with various implements hung from hooks on the wall. Scarlet was a bit surprised that she knew where she was going having never seen her before in the five years that she had been with Boston.

The woman was tall, taller than Scarlet but lean. She shrugged off the heavy jacket to reveal a black tank top and low riding leather pants. The fabric of the top stretched over small breasts with pointed nipples and stopped at the bottom of the ribcage giving Scarlet an eye full of the taut, tanned abdomen. She flickered her gaze back to appealing breasts and picked up the outline of nipple rings. Her mouth watered at the thought of playing with them.

Scarlet stood very still as the woman circled her slowly. She felt gawky and overdressed in her signature red corset and clingy black skirt. The woman trailed a blunt finger over the swells of her breasts and then to the small red bows in her blonde hair. She sucked in a breath when her skirt was unzipped and left to puddle around her red high heels.

“Nice,” The woman stated, “I like this very much” Her hand cupped Scarlet’s bare groin as a finger slipped between the wet folds, “Already dripping, pussy?”

Scarlet was jittery, wanting to believe and needing so much. She would be happy if the woman would fuck her but she dared to hope that she could give her what she so desperately needed.

Her corset fell away leaving her in scarlet garters, black stockings, and heels. She moaned as the broad hand came down on her ass. 

“That’s what I thought,” The woman’s mouth was against her ear, “You might look like a high maintenance, bitch, but I can tame you.” The hand curled around her wrist and positioned her over the bench. 

As the cuffs were secured she met the woman’s dark eyes with equal parts lust, confusion, and a little bit of fear. The liquid depths softened a fraction. “I’ll give you what you so desperately need, little tiger.”

Scarlet forced herself to relax as she was secured at her ankles. “I like these, makes you look like the pretty cunt that you are.” The woman said running her hands over Scarlet’s silk covered thighs and calves.

She cried out as fingers were thrust inside of her brutally and felt her orgasm explode. Even Boston couldn’t wring that kind of response out of her immediately. Then she whimpered at the cool sensation of lube against her tender rose budded flesh. Only her very first Domme had explored that part of her body.

Then the blows began to rain and she hissed at the familiar feel of the cane against the back of her thighs. Then a flogger raised welts on her ass and lower back. She was well within her headspace as the paddle landed even blows. She tightened her ass around the plug inside of her to will off another impending orgasm.

She wanted to cum, no, needed to cum at her mistress’s command. Her toes curled at the tongue that slid fluidly into her gaping, hungry body. Her body was on fire. Sweaty flesh touched her from shoulder to thigh.

“Cum for me.” 

Every muscle tightened. Scarlet threw her head back and screamed. Her orgasm seemed to flood from her very soul.

Hands released her restraints. “Kneel.”

She pushed herself from the bench to take her place between the woman’s bare legs. Kneeling put her face in the woman’s furry crotch. She kept herself bare because most customers preferred it. But she loved a woman’s natural form of soft curls and smell of arousal. It poured off the woman in waves and she licked her lips in anticipation.

She cried out as her hair was pulled forcing her to meet the woman’s dark gaze. “Beg.”

 

Scarlet did not hesitate to whimper, moan, and to plead for the taste of the woman before her.

Her face was once again lifted by the broad palm, “You may and take your pleasure.”

It was harder this way, kneeling before the standing woman but she did her best using her tongue to tease and to taste. Hands were buried in her hair and pushing her forward and then the torrent took her by surprise, quickly lapping it away not wanting to waste the precious fluid.

She was slung over the woman’s broad shoulder. “Where are we going?”

“To bed,” And that was that.

For a day and night, Scarlet was beaten and fucked until her body was aching and her legs could no longer holder her upright. She watched the woman shrug on her pants. She took in the detail of crossed swords above the woman’s ass.

She hesitated and then risked all. “Take me with you.”

The woman turned. “I am not ready for a girl of my own. But you belong to me.” 

She gasped as the woman plunged a finger into her raw opening. She watched as she put the glistening digit in her mouth. “I know where to find you, pussy. I’ll be back.”

Scarlet felt tears well as the heavy jacket was pulled on and the woman crossed to the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob. “I’m Jack.” 

And then she left leaving Scarlet, sated and heartbroken, yearning for the time she would come back into her life. She refused to leave her room for days, barely moving to relieve herself and cursory attempts to bathe. It was like Jack took the most vital part of herself carelessly and she ached.

A quiet rap at the door did not cause her to stir from her window seat, her constant vigil. Her heart would beat painfully at the roar of motorcycle only to die a little each time the sound died away.

She felt Boston sit and pull her into his lap. She blinked and noticed the breakfast tray that hadn’t been there before.

“I know I can’t give you everything you need, baby girl, but I will take care of you always.”

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she sagged into the comforting arms, yearning for Jack within the safety of her master’s arms.


End file.
